The Dance
by afitwilight
Summary: Alice is excited about the upcoming Valentine's Day dance, but will a vision threaten to ruin everything?


_Author's Note: No, I don't own "Twilight" Nor do I claim to. This also is not my first fan fiction it is however, my first Twilight one. I love the books and I decided to try a story. _

* * *

The sparkly pink and red signs were positioned in every possible place they could be inside and outside Forks High. It was time for the Forks High Valentine's Dance and everyone was excited. I laughed, 'Everyone but Bella.' I thought. I was standing in the parking lot with my family and Bella as we were waiting for Rosalie and Emmett so we could go home for the day.

"I don't see the big deal about going to a Valentine's dance." Bella stated leaning against Edward's Volvo.

"Because it's fun!" I shot my best friend a smile. "It also provides an excuse to go shopping for dresses."

"Alice." Edward turned to me. "Since when do you need an excuse to shop."

I, not so gently, slapped my brother on the arm. I chose to ignore him and focused back on Bella. "Come on Bells! It'll be fun. You, Rosalie, and I can go and try on all kinds of dresses and do all sorts of girly stuff!"

Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder to keep me from bouncing any more than I already was. "Love, calm down."

I ignored him and continued to look at Bella. She looked very lost and a bit afraid. It's funny how she's brave surrounded by vampires and she's afraid of one shopping trip. "Please Bella. Think how much fun we'll have. I promise if you do this for me, I won't ask you to go shopping with me for a month."

My offer seemed to obtain her attention. "Promise?"

"Yes! So will you?" I'm sure my eyes were wide and if I were human, my heart would be racing.

Bella glanced at Edward. "I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

I took that as a yes and gathered Bella in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"You know for such a pixie, you sure are annoying." Edward said. He messed up my short hair.

"That's why you love me!"

I turned to Jasper and grabbed his hands. "I feel like running home. Wanna join me?"

He gave me his most incredible smile and nodded. "It would be my pleasure." We said our good-byes and began walking toward the woods. Once we were in the privacy the woods provided, we took off at an incredible speed. Jasper was a few steps ahead of me. I knew he enjoyed running just as much as I did. He stopped a few miles from our house and grabbed me around my waist. I laughed as he spun me around.

Before I could speak, his lips captured mine and all coherent thoughts vanished. I was so grateful that I didn't need to breathe. I didn't like having to stop kissing him. I could feel his hands begin roaming down my arms and then on my sides. My focus shifted away from Jasper's touch and into a vision. Sometimes my visions were very detailed and other times, I only had glimpses. That's what I was having now. A glimpse of Jessica Stanley of all people and a fire. I heard someone scream Bella's name and that's when my mind returned to the present.

Jasper was no longer kissing me. He was just standing in front of me with worry in his beautiful golden eyes. I took a few unnecessary breaths and smiled.

"I'm fine."

"What did you see?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I even understand it. It was jumbled." I spent the next few minutes reassuring him that I was fine and that my vision probably meant nothing. He must have finally believed me or decided he would drop it for now because he bent down and kissed me. He took my small hand and led me back to our home without another word.

The next evening, Rose and I finally convinced Bella to go dress shopping with us. Bella kept insisting that between the two of us, we probably had enough dresses to choose from at home and the trip wasn't necessary. We were now in Rosalie's car making our way to Port Angeles.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Please Bella. That's like recycling a prom dress. Even I don't wear the same dress every year."

"That's because Alice won't let you."

I was in the back seat and gently hit Bella on the back of the head. "That's not true."

Bella just laughed. We arrived in Port Angeles in record time thanks to Rose's speeding. We got out and soon found the store we wanted. It didn't take long for my shopping brain to go into overload! There were beautiful dresses everywhere. I grabbed Bella's hand before she could think about escaping and pulled her further into the store. Rosalie didn't take long before she found a breathtaking floor length gown. It was blue with a slit down the leg. The back of the dress was like a halter. It left plenty of exposed skin and I could already see Emmett's reaction. I quickly informed Rose of my prediction and she went to try it on. Both Bella and I waited while she tried the dress on. She stepped out and she was gorgeous. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Everyone knew Rosalie was beautiful. Hell, even Rosalie knew and the dress she was wearing enhanced her beauty even more. Bella must of felt the same as I did because I heard her sigh.

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll find something that will make Edward forget his name."

"You look amazing." Bella told my sister. Then to me, she whispered thanks.

I also gave my approval to Rosalie. "Stunning. All though, the dress won't survive the night." I already had an idea of what Emmett would do as soon as they got home. My mind really didn't want to think about that. I took Bella's hand again and we went through more dresses. It didn't take long for a dress to capture my attention. It was pale pink, strapless, and knee length. It had a bow that came right under the chest. It was the most striking dress I've seen. I touched the material and it felt so good. Bella told me to go try it on. I did and I feel in love right away. I couldn't wait to show Jasper. My mind suddenly went dim and another vision took over. I heard screaming and I could see smoke. I heard someone yell out "Bella how could you!" I shook my head as my vision ended. Rosalie had opened the door to my dressing room and had her arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Are you okay Alice?" Her voice was laced with concern.

"I'm fine." I looked from my sister to my friend. I could see that Bella was just as worried.

"You were screaming."

"I was?" I didn't remember that. "I'm okay." I smiled at Bella. "Did you find a dress?"

She nodded and held it up.

"Go try it on!" I encouraged her.

"Actually, I'm sure it will fit. I think we should get you home."

I wanted to tell them that I was fine. I really wanted to believe that Bella was going to be okay. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was fixing to happen.

"Okay." I sighed. "Let me change and we can go."

"We're going to go pay and we'll meet you up front." Rose told me. I nodded and changed out of the dress. I quickly put on my regular clothes and took the dress with me to the front register.

School was torture. It didn't matter how many times I've had to repeat high school, I just hated listening to the same boring lecture. I knew all this stuff and my grades were always perfect. Usually I spent most of my time thinking about Jasper. I knew that the only class he enjoyed was history. I love Jasper but history was just not fun for me. Plus Jasper was a year ahead of me, so he wasn't in my class to keep me entertained. I sat in my history class and began drawing on my paper. I just hoped it looked like I was taking notes. Suddenly the vision I had yesterday began again and this time, I knew it was bad. I had to find Bella. I thought very quickly where she was and then ran from my class. I didn't even bother to make an excuse. I ran down the hall and went to Bella's science class. They were doing something with chemicals. I rushed in the room and realized that Bella wasn't paired up with Edward. She was working with Jessica. Bella wasn't even paying attention to what she was mixing together. I did however, and I raced to stop her. As soon as I got to her, I watched as she was about to pour the liquid into the test tube.

"NO!" I yelled and grabbed the tube before the chemicals could mix. Of course, I didn't pay attention to what I did with the tube in my hand until Jessica started screaming.

Her clothes were burning and everyone went crazy. Bella's teacher was finally able to get Jessica calm and she had to remove her shirt which had holes in it.

"What's going on Miss Swan?" Mr. Molina questioned eyeing Bella and Jessica.

Jessica glared at Bella. "She tried to kill me!"

Okay, we all knew that Jessica wasn't thrilled that Bella was friends with Edward and his family but that was quite rude. Even for her.

"That's not true." Bella insisted. "I"

"I did it." I said not looking at Bella.

Jessica shot me a death glare. "You bitch! I hate you Alice Cullen!" I didn't realize that Edward had approached us and he now had his arm wrapped around Bella.

"Is this true Miss Cullen?" Mr. Molina looked at me.

I nodded. "Yes. She made some rude comments about my family and I wasn't going to let her get away with it."

"You're going straight to the office."

"Yes sir."

"Wait!" Bella yelled. "Alice didn't."

"It's okay Bella." I told her. "I told you I was going to take care of Jessica." I stared hard at Edward. 'Don't let her say anything.'

Edward nodded letting me know he wouldn't and I was quickly escorted to see the principle.

In all my years in high school, I've never been in a principal's office for being in trouble. I looked carefully at Mr. Greene's office and I wished I could be anywhere else. I sat down in his uncomfortable chair and waited while he called my 'parents'. I knew Esme would be highly upset and I'm not sure what Carlisle will think. He would be disappointed for sure. We made a strict policy to stay out of the limelight and here I finally was the one to screw it up. I figured Emmett would be first to crack. My overly sized brother seemed like he really wanted a chance to cause some trouble. As I pondered what my punishment would entail, Carlisle walked in.

"Dr. Cullen." Mr. Greene greeted. "Thank you for coming in."

Carlisle shook his hand. "I'm very sorry about my daughter's behavior." Carlisle finally noticed me and I could see the disappointment written on his perfect face. If I had been human, I would be crying. I hated that I had hurt him so much. He was the only father I knew.

Mr. Greene explained what happened in biology and then looked at me. "Ms. Cullen, you are on suspension and you are no longer allowed to attend the Valentine's Dance Saturday night."

My heart sank. I could care less about the suspension but the dance. The dance that I was looking very forward too. I put my head down and muttered. "Yes sir."

"Again Mr. Greene, I apologize for Alice's behavior. I can assure you, this will never happen again."

"Dr. Cullen I know that you have opened your home for your four adoptive children and you've done a wonderful job. This is the first time I know of a Cullen being in trouble. I believe you when you say it won't happen again."

"Thank you." Carlisle turned to face me. "Come on Alice. We're going home."

I stood up and made my own apology. I followed my father out to his car and got in. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and then he looked at me.

"What happened?"

"I had a vision that Bella was going to cause an accident at school. I ran in biology just in time before she could mix the chemicals. I didn't even realize I had thrown the stuff on Jessica until she started screaming. Bella was going to take the blame but I couldn't let her. I'm not going to apologize for helping Bella."

"I'm not asking you to." Carlisle gave me a small smile. "I always figured my first trip to a principle's office would be to get Emmett, not my sweet little Alice."

"Are you mad?" I didn't want to disappoint him.

"No, I'm not mad." Relief washed over me. "I'm sure you saved Jessica's life and Bella's as well."

"Thank you." I whispered. We pulled up the drive to our home and I slowly got out. Esme was there instantly wrapping her arms around me. I let Carlisle tell her the story as she held me. She pulled me back and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so proud of you Alice."

"Thanks." I glanced at both of them. "I'm going to my room."

"Okay sweetie."

I walked in my room and collapsed on the bed I shared with Jasper. Oh Jasper, I wondered what he was thinking. I'm sure he was worried. I wish I could call him. Stupid school. I opened my closet and there was my beautiful dress. The dress for a dance that I was no longer allowed to attend. I sighed. This absolutely sucked. I stared at the dress for a long time.

I felt cold arms wrap around me and soon I felt lips pressed on my neck.

"I heard what happened. Oh Alice, I'm so sorry."

I knew I couldn't hide my emotions from Jasper. So, I didn't bother. He sent a calming effect on me and placed me in his lap. This is the only time I'm grateful for my small size. I seemed to fit into Jasper just right. He kissed my forehead and began rocking me back and forth. There was a knock on the door and Edward came in.

"Alice, do you mind if I talk to you?"

I unhooked myself from Jasper's embrace and sat beside him on my bed. Edward advanced forward and soon I was picked up and in his arms. He kept thanking me over and over.

"I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come in." He told me after putting me back on the floor.

"Is Bella okay?" I asked.

"Yes and she feels incredibly guilty. I was wondering if you would go talk to her."

I smiled. "Of course." I left the room and found Bella standing downstairs. It didn't take Jasper's gift to sense that Bella was nervous. I gave her my best smile. "Hey!"

Bella ran and hugged me. "Oh Alice, I'm so sorry. I had no idea! I was, we were just." She rambled.

"It's fine. You're safe. That's all that matters to me."

Bella nodded. "I heard about the dance."

"It's not like I've never been to one. There's always next year."

"Alice, can I ask why this one was so special?"

I should have seen this coming. "It would have been the first year that all the Cullen's had someone to share the day with. I wanted Edward and you to have a very special night."

Bella wrapped me in another hug. "I love you."

I laughed. "I love you too. OH and by the way, just because I can't go to the dance, doesn't mean you're getting out of it."

Bella groaned. "That's not fair. You should be going too. So, if you can't go than."

I cut her off. "Nope, you're going. Do you know how long Edward's waited to go to a Valentine's dance with someone special? Now, don't make me hurt you Isabella Swan!"

"Fine, but I'm not going to have fun."

"We'll see."

Saturday finally arrived and I watched as my siblings got ready for the dance. Carlisle and Esme were already gone for a vacation get away. Everyone looked amazing and Edward once again thanked me.

"Tell Bella I said she better have fun."

"I will."

As soon as they were gone, Jasper embraced me. "Don't you think you need to get ready?" He said.

"What?" I was confused. "Get ready for what?"

"You mean you didn't see this?" He grinned at me. "We have the entire house to ourselves love, and I think you are supposed to have a dance tonight."

My eyes lit up. I leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you!" I ran upstairs and quickly changed into my dress. Jasper was dressed and waiting for me downstairs. The stereo was already playing. I smiled as Jasper took my hand.

"You look beautiful."

I smiled. "You look dashing as always."

Jasper took me in his arms and we danced. I couldn't have asked for a better night. I got to spend it with the one person I love most in this world. Jasper never took his eyes off me. We danced for hours and then Jasper leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Are you ready for your next surprise?"

Of course, my vision had already told me what Jasper had in store. I placed my hand in his and smiled. "Yes."

He quickly picked me up and carried me to our bedroom. I should have realized that Rosalie's dress won't be the only one suffering damage this night. Oh well, I didn't care. I could buy another dress. I only had one Jasper and I was grateful he was mine forever_._


End file.
